The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing systems (systems) may be powered by batteries and/or wall outlets. Minimizing power consumption of systems can yield several benefits. For example, minimizing power consumption of battery-powered systems (e.g., hand-held devices) can increase battery life. Minimizing power consumption of systems powered by wall outlets (e.g., servers) can reduce cooling costs.
Power consumption in a system may be controlled by operating one or more subsystems and devices (collectively components) of the system in a low-power mode. For example, when a component is not used for a certain period of time, the component may be operated in a low-power mode (also referred to herein as a sleep mode or power-save mode). In sleep mode, a component may receive less than normal power, or the power to the component may be turned off. Normal power to the component can be restored in response to operation of the component being once again required by the system.